1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of connectors for coaxial cables. More particularly, this invention provides for a RCA-type connector having an outer surface configured to facilitate sure-gripping of the connector and a corresponding method of use thereof.
2. Related Art
Cable communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of electromagnetic communications. Accordingly, coaxial cables are provided to facilitate communication exchange in a variety of applications and environments. In addition, various cable connectors are provided to facilitate connection of cables to various interface ports. An RCA-type connector is a common connector available for connecting coaxial cables to RCA-type interface ports.
For an RCA-type connector to work properly, it is essential that the connector be properly mated to an interface port. However, as cable communications have become increasingly prevalent, the design and placement of interface ports has lead to increased difficulty in easily accessing the interface ports for efficient mating with typical RCA-type connectors. Hence, standard RCA-type connector designs are ineffective in assuring that an RCA-type connector may be securely gripped by a user to facilitate proper mating of the connector with a corresponding interface port.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of RCA-type coaxial cable connectors for an improved connector design.